Kishans Can Be Friends Too!
by Kyrura Akai Tsuki 3
Summary: What if Asura didn't die. What if he lived? What will the DWMA do? Will they ask for help? Who are these new students?
1. Chapter 1

"DIE YOU ASYMMETRICAL PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Kid yelled, while shooting a kishin egg like a maniac.

Liz shouted, "Kid if you don't stop you'll break the-"

And TOO LATE, he destroyed a part of Death city.

"Not again!" Liz said in disbelief.

"Well, at lest he didn't overdid it like last week," said Maka.

"I feel so much better. Wait a minute what's that?" Kid said, noticing something on the ground.

He picked up a scroll, and opened it. The young shinigami tried to read it, but couldn't understand the strange words written inside. Black*star took, or more likely grabbed, the scroll right out of his hands.

"Let your GOD read it!"

However, his attempt to read it FAILED. Maka and the others tried but all fail as well.

"Maybe we should give it to Lord Death," Maka suggested.

They all agreed, and went back at the DWMA. Meanwhile at a dark place, the Kishin Asura grinned.

"Those fools," he laughed and disappeared back into the darkness.

"Hiya-Hiya~! How you doing kids!" greeted Shinigami-sama with his comical voice.

"Maka! Your father MISSES you!" said Spirit. He wrapped her in a bear hug.

Maka scowls. "Oh no you don't! MAKA CHOP!"

The next moment, Spirit was on the floor knocked out by his daughter. In his dream fantasy sequence, Maka was riding on her father's back enjoying it like a little kid.

"OHHHHH MAKA~!"

Meanwhile in reality, Spirit's body moved around and wiggled from his dream.

"What is that guy dreaming? It must be uncool" said Soul, shaking his head.

"Before we were interrupted father, we were wondering if you can read this," Kid gave him the scroll. Shinigami-sama read the scroll with ease. He said nothing for he had read something dreadful.

"Hey! Are you going to tell us what it says or not!?" shouted the impatient blue haired assassin.

"Black*star! Please be patient!" Tsubaki said in an attempt to quiet him.

"Well... it's nothing really important. It's just an old scroll from the library of some sort." Shinigami-sama said, his cheeriness noticeably toned down.

"Really? Why is it in some weird chicken scratch language?" Liz questioned.

"Like I said, it's nothing. You kids are now dismissed."

The group slightly reluctant, then left Shinigami-sama by himself. Stein who was hiding in the shadows, walked towards him knowing something was up.

"The scroll means must be something more than a library book, isn't it?" Stein guessed.

"Stein. The Kishin, Asura is still alive," Shinigami-sama said hollowly.

"Well, that's bad news. I guess I need to train the students once again." He start to walked towards the exit, thinking of all the time wasted for teaching instead of dissecting.

"No, not this time. Even if we train Maka and the others they won't win. Asura is too powerful for them this time. We need help."

"What are you saying Lord Death?"

"I'm saying that we need help. Help from your daughter and her friends,"

"Are you sure? We sealed her up because of how dangerous she is and—"

Shinigami-sama interrupted him. "We didn't seal her. She chose to be like that, and plus this is a very serious manner right now in our hands.

Meanwhile, Marie stood behind one of the gullotines in the Death Room, hearing every word of the conversation.

"Marie what are you doing here?" Stein said, turning to her direction.  
She jumped up in shock, coming out of her spot.

"Nothing... Um...I was—"

"Eavesdropping us." Stein stated, with a curled up smile.

"I'm sorry. I'll be leaving." The Deathscythe said, bowing down apologetically.

"Hold on there, can you help us get Stein's daughter?" Shinigami-sama asked, bouncing up.

Marie's eyes widened in shock and she gasped, "Stein you're MARRIED?!" Stein shook his head in disbelief.

Stein explained that he was not married. Marie on the other hand did not listen and imagined his daughter in her head. She smiled ridiculously at that thought.

"MAKA! I'M SO SORRY!" Spirit yelled like a lunatic, and woke up from his dream. He went to a corner and hugged his knees rocking back and forth.

"I want my MAKA back!" Spirit moaned, with pitiful tears running down his face. He took out a doll of his daughter and hugged it.

Stein ignores his partner's ridiculous fit, and said, "Spirit you're finally awake. I want you—"

"MAKA! I WANT MY MAKA!"

"REAPER CHOP!" Shinigami-sama chopped the redhead Death Scythe on the head.  
Spirit fell to the ground, blood spurting on his head.

"…As I was saying, I want you and Marie to help Stein get his daughter,"  
Spirit jumps up in surprise."Wait a minute, Stein you're married?" Spirit asked, wide-eyed.

A vain popped in Stein's head. "I AM NOT MARRIED!"

Spirit grinned and said," Yay, right! Still forever alone~"

Stein holds up a scalpel and spins it in his hand.

Spirit pauses and flashes a nervous smile. "—So, where is Stein's daughter?"

"A volcano." Shinigami-sama replied.

"We'll go there—WAIT, A FREAKIN' VOLCANO?!" Spirit and Marie's expression are filled with shock.

"Yup~!"

In the end, both Deathscythes are at a beach facing a volcano with Stein.

"Oh great here we are!" Sprit said sarcastically.

They all start walking towards the volcano. It loomed menacingly over the island. Marie and Spirit knew what this volcano was, and that was Mount Drago.

"Is this volcano going to explode or what?" Spirit asked moved slowly at the top. It was still highly active and may blow anytime.

"Follow me I know the way." Stein replied.

Spirit and Marie followed him. Stein leaded them to an underground cave. It was dark, and surprisingly not hot on the inside for some they walked, the path got wider, until they are facing a huge door. It had black and red crystals around the edges. Stein slowly opened the door. It was dark inside. Marie hide behind Stein, a little bit scared.  
They went inside, and the door closed behind them. Suddenly, torches lighted up, revealing a girl of 15 years old, wearing mostly black. She was chained with a strong lock made of the black and red crystals. She looked like she was slowly dying, with some blood dripping down from some cuts.

"She is still alive and the pain doesn't hurt her at all," Stein explained to the two Weapons before they could freak out. Unfortunately, this doesn't work.

"Stein, you BASTARD, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Spirit yelled, clearly upset. He grabbed Stein's shirt and got ready to punch him.

Stein rolled his eyes. "You idiot. I didn't choose to do this. She chose to be like this. I tried to stop her. Do you think I would do this!?" Stein said in defense.

"Settle down Spirit!" Marie echoed.

Spirit stepped back hesitantly, having great doubt in his eyes.

"Fine. Let's just help her already, she looks like she's dying," the red head said gruffly.  
"Kyrura are you still alive?" asked Stein.

Kyrura woke up. Her expression is blank on her face almost bored.

"Yea, I'm awake. What do you want father?" she said with an annoyed tone.

"We need help. The Kishin, Asura is still alive and we might not be able to defeat him this time." Stein said seriously.

"Why should I help you?" sneered Kyrura.

"If you don't, Asura is going to kill me and your friends."  
Kyrura paused.

"Fine, I'll help but to only save my friends not for you, old man." She spat bitterly.  
Stein smiled.

" Still very stubborn and protective about your friends. You are the same as ever."  
Kyrura managed to flash a crude smile.

"Always very clever Father, I will help but there are some conditions you'll have to agree,"  
Marie and Spirit backed away. They did not want to get in this mess.

"Sly, I see. You are never going to learn are you, but what are your conditions?"

"One, let me eat some human souls, and two don't tell anyone that I'm a Kishin as well."

Marie and Spirit were shocked on the part that she is also a kishin. Spirit spoke up and said, "Stein, that's impossible, you'll betray Lord Death by doing this! You know that we can't let humans just die for your daughter!"

Stein thought about it.  
"Fine and also, you must enroll in the academy with your friends, and hold up your end of the bargain."

"Deal." Kyrura said.

Marie and Spirit only gaped at the both of them in shock, as they shook hands.


	2. Meeting of Old Friends

At the DWMA~

Everyone made a racket about where the hell is Pro. Stein. In the classroom everybody made idiotic guess like "He died or quited his job" Maka and Tsubaki is the only people in class that is waiting patiently.

" Hey Soul, where you think go?" asked Maka.

" Who cares, and besides people can miss a day or two," said Soul.

" I guess you're right. He can be sick or something,"

" Maybe he's making a STATUE OF ME! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!" yelled Black*star.

"NO! IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL! THE CHAIR SHOULD BE A CENIMETER MORE TO THE RIGHT!"

Kid moved the chair perfectly to the right. Liz is to busy painting her nails. Patty is making a paper giraffe. Soul and Black*Star are playing football. Others talk to their friends and do pranks. Poor Maka and Tsubaki, they are the only people who is waitly queitly. They mentaly cry, and thought _ , Pro. Stein please come back! _

At The Cave Again~

" How the hell, do you break this!?" said Spirit. He was trying to break the chain around her. It has been 8 hours since they started.

" Ouch! Stop pulling it baka! It hurts like shit!" yelled Kyrura.

" You're the kishan so tell me how to break it!?" Yelled Spirit.

" By getting the key! Idiot, it's right there!" Kyrura pointed at the crystal key. It was at the end of a boiling pit of scorching lava.

" You have to be kidding me! I'll die if I go there!"

" Shut up and get it!"

" The pit isn't that bad,Spirit. You will make it alive" said Stein.

"Fine," Spirit went back and took deep breaths.

" Here I go!" He jumped and made it to the other side.

"I'm alive!" The floor started to crack And Spirit fell in.

" Oh Shit! That burns! Stein you said that I make it!" He pulled himself out and grab the key grudgefully.

" I didn't say you'll make it all the way there. I say that you'll make it ALIVE." said Stein.

Spirit went back and forcful put the key in and open it. Kyrura stand up and stretch like a cat. She took some of the black and red crystals and put it in her pockets. The largest one was to big for the pockets so she carried it. They all went outside and ride the boat back to the shore. Most of Kyrura's wounds healed up since she was a kishan.

" I need to go talk to my old best friends for a while," she said.

" I'll come with you," said Stein.

"NO! I do things alone!"

" How can we trust you?" said Spirit.

" I will be back in a week. Sayonara," Kyrura ran away. They watched her go untill she disappear from thier sight. They went back at the DWMA. Kyrura climbed a mountain. Her hands red and sore from the snow and cold. Sometimes the wind took the best of her and make her fall. She started to get hungry and dizzy.

" I can't stop. I promise Aurora to be back and have fun like old times. Damn it body! Move! Pain hurts, but not as much as betrayal. I won't let Aurora experiance it, not now and not ever!"

Blood fell down and slated on the ice. Her body wanted to stop everytime she moved. More and more blood fell as time went by. Tiredness and the lack of blood slowed her down but still she moved on. After one day, she finally reached at the other side of the group of mountains. Still she didn't stop moving. Kyrura wondered though a forest and found a cave.

" Hey, Aurora are you still here? I'm back," said Kyrura with a caring tone.

" Kyrura! You're back! I miss you!" Yelled Aurora. She hugged her. Kyrura fell unconcious on her because the lack of blood goy the best of her. Aurora washed her wounds and banage them for her. Kyrura slept on her bed. Aurora smiled happily to see a old friend ok. Aurora is wearing a green and black plaid shirt that has a sleeve all the way to the elbow and the other cut to the shoulder. She wore regular jeans and a black nightspot converse. Her eyes are cyan and her hair was shoulder lengh, straight and purple. Kyrura woke up and saw her body. It was banaged. Her friend looked at her.

" How long was I asleep?" asked Kyrura.

" A bell," replied Aurora.

" Good, I still have time to meet the others," Kyrura stand up and stretch again.

" Take me with you. I don't want to lose you again. Please!"

" Ok,"

" Yay!" She fist pumped the air and followed Kyrura. But both of their stomach growl for food.

" After we eat , then we go" said Kyrura. They eat some food and walked out of the cave together. Their next destnation is Mount Everest. They went there to meet Yuki Delilah Suzamiya another friend of Kyrura. The mountain was a bit different then the other mountains. It was deadlier and taller. Yuki goes there to meet her dead family after her plane crush. The path way is hard and difficult for people to go through. Even Kyrura and Aurora had a bit difficulty. The rocks keep on breaking when Kyrura touchs them. Aurora sometimes slip on pebbles and gets suck, but for Yuki she is a pro at climbing mountains. When they reach the top they saw Yuki siting on the floor. Yuki was wearing a long sleeve v-shirt that is dark purple on the sleeve and the rest have a lighter purple. Her shoes are a black and white vans and long skinny black jeans. On her right wrist she has a purple beaded bracelet and have a black pearl in the middle. Her hair is raven and thigh lengh. It also is fairly wavy and she doesn't have bangs. She is has a well-muscled body thats fit and have dark purple eyes.

" Hi there, Aurora and Kyrura," said Yuki.

" Hello, Winter," said Aurora.

" It has been a long time," said Kyrura.

" Well, I'm just glad you're safe,"

" I came back for a reason. The DWMA needs help. The kishan, Asura is alive and stronger then ever,"

Both Aurora and Yuki's eyes widen in disbelieve. Kyrura just laught evily and grinned.

" Those patetic insects... get sqaush by a kitten, but the... kitten will be torn apart by the dragon," she said while laughing. Kyrura stop when her humanity slaped her back to reality.

" Opps... Sorry... It slipped, ok!"

In the DWMA~

" Lord Death we manage to have Stein's daughter but she won't be coming back after a week," said Spirit.

" Why is that?" said Shinigami-sama.

" She had to meets some friends before coming here," said Stein.

" I wonder what kind of friends," said Marie. She is worried that "her friends" are going to bring trouble.

" She also had some conditions to even the deal. we have to let her comsume human souls and not to tell anyone that she's a kishan"

" Well, that not good but it's to lose some souls or all. You are now dismiss,"

The three went out and seperate. Maka saw Pro. Stein and went towards him.

" Hi Maka, how are doing?"

" I'm fine , but Professor Stein where were you? You skipped our class"

" Sorry, I was busy doing unfinished work"

" Oh, Ok good-bye"

Stein had to lie to Maka. He didn't like it but just have to. He turned the screw on his head and go home.

At the Mountain~

Kyrura had explained everything to Aurora and Yuki. They were a bit surprised that Asura is still alive and that they have to enroll the DWMA. Yuki didn't really want to join the DWMA but if Kyrura was going so was she.

" Yuki, can you join us? If not you're a wimp!" said Kyrura. Yuki had a vein on her head and coke Kyrura and push her to a bid rock.

" I'll show you who's a wimp! I will join you" said Yuki.

" They need help" whispered Aurora. She did a faceplam and pokes them to destroy their little arguement.

" Hey, don't fight. We still have to meet the others as well"

" Fine," and they rested on the mountain for the night. After they had their nap they climbed down the mountain. Yuki was the first one, Aurora was second, and Kyrura was last because she had her scarf suck on a branch. They went to the nearest city to eat breakfast.

At the DWMA~

" Today kids we are going to discet this starnose mole" said Stein. He took out his scalp and started working.

" Gross!"

" Disgusting!"

" The horror!"

" My eyes!"

The door was smacked down by Spirit and he ran towards his little Maka.

"MAKA! I MISS YOU!

"Maka..."

"Chop!"

Spirit layed again on the floor and was in the dream land again. Everyone in the classroom sweatdropped.

" Thank you, Maka I will take care to your father. Really good care," said Stein. He drag Spirit to his lab and put him on the table and chain him. Then Stein took out his scalp and went right to disceting.

**A**/**N**: **Hopefully I didn't make Aurora and Yuki OOC, but Kyrura is a bit softer since she is with her friends. Next chapter I think I'll add 3 or 4 more to the story. after** **when every OC is shown up what should I do? Should I put more humor, adventure**, **romance, gore or ect. Tell me but you don't have to. I will revise chapter 1.**


	3. Time is Limited

At a City~

" hmmhhmmhn!" mumbled Kyrura. She was wolfing down her food.

" Kyrura if you keep on doing that you're going to coke," said Aurora.

" Whagh yohu sauy?" translation " What you say?"

" She said you'll coke!" yelled Yuki. Kyrura was eating her 5th bowl of rice and chicken.

" Ihg dun't cure!" translation "I don't care!"

Kyrura coked on her food. Yuki had to give her CPR also a slap on the face.

" You idiot! Do you want to die!"

" No, but I do love to eat rice and chicken!" Kyrura rubbed her cheak. Aurora pokes them again.

" Hey, we only have 5 more days to meet everyone. Lets just go see Misty. She lives the closest from here,"

Aurora pushed both Kyrura and Yuki. After an hour they seem to calm down. They went to a village in the north. The place was poor since the horrible tragic. Misty and her partner Mona still live there together. Kyrura wondered if they're the same people as they were before. While walking she took out one piece of the black and red crystals and reform it into a ball by using her unusual high body heat. She then put away the crystal into her pocket when they reach the village. They went to Misty and Mona's house and knock on the door.

" Who is it?!" yelled Misty.

" Aye, it me Kyrura with Aurora and Yuki," said Kyrura with a bit annoyed tone. The door swang open quickily and Misty hugged Kyrura. Misty cryed on her.

" You're back! I though you were dead!" yelled Misty. Mona walked towards them.

" Hi there Kyrura," said Mona. Kyrura face went purple and blue.

" Misty stop it or she really will die!" said Aurora. Both Yuki and Aurora pulled Misty out. Kyrura's face went back to her regular face color. Misty wears a white unbottomed shirt that has long sleeves. Over it, is a black T-shirt with white bubbles. Also a grey baggy jeans with a belt. On her head is a backward blue baseball cap and black snickers. She is tall but thin. Misty handed them ear plugs.

" Turn around and put these on," They turn around and put the ear plugs on.

" Mona, watergun!" Mona transform into a watergun. Misty shoted water behind their back. Kyrura was the one that reacted the most.

" Misty! I HATE WATER!" yelled Kyrura. Everybody laughed as Kyrura chased Misty around the town. When Kyrura gave up chaseing she cursed her under her breath.

" So Kyrura, what brings you here?" asked Mona. Kyrura explained them what happen. Misty was highly excited to join the DWMA with Mona. They said yes and join Kyrura minigroup.

" So who's next!?" said Misty.

" Derek, he lives in the city of south Michigan" said Yuki.

They went south east to south Michigan were Derek lives. He is in the wanted list because he is a robber. He steals stuff from people and give it to the children. Luckily he is very skilled and won't get caught easily. When they arrive it was night time. They stayed in the shadows. They don't want to get to much of peoples attention. They went to the playground because Derek loves kids so they exepted him to be there. When they arrived there it was empty but one person. Derek.

" Wazz up, Kyrura. Haven't seen you in a long time," said Derek with his calm voice. He walked towards them cooly with his hands in his pockets like Soul.

" Hi there, Derek I see that you're not in jail yet," said Kyrura.

" Get to the point already!" said Yuki. Aurora put her hands over her mounth and told her to be quiet.

" So you want me to join your little gang?"

" Yep, the kishan, Asura is alive and the DWMA needs our help,"

"Cool. That place is full of children and money,"

" So you agree?"

" I do"

Derek stepped out of the shadows. He wears a black jacket but the sleeves are green. It is unriped to make himself cool and under it is a white T-shirt. He wears a long blue jeans and black and white converse. Derek is tall and has muscules. His hair is dark brown. Misty and Mona yawned. They were sleepy, but they aren't the only ones everyone was.

" Got a place to sleep?" asked Derek.

" No. We'll keep going to find the others." said Kyrura

" But we're tired!" whined Misty.

" I agree, I'm also sleepy" said Aurora.

" Fine we'll sleep for 3 hours then go. Time is limited." They slept on the grass of the park. Kyrura woke up early and took out the crystal ball that she made. She put a hole so the string can go through. When finished, she put it on. It was an amulet to seal her madness. After three hours, Kyrura woke them up and they all continued to travel in the night. They went to see Celestia.

At the DWMA~

" Stein how many friends does Kyrura have? " said Shinigami-sama.

" 4 here and 8 more I don't know where," said Stein.

" She has 3 more days to come back, if not, unfortunely we have to kill her,"

" Yes, I understand" and Stein leave the death room. Maka and the others went by and saw him.

" Professor Stein are you Ok? You seem upset." said Maka. Stein didn't even bother to look at them. Unstead he just say," Nothing. It's not really important" and immdianly walk away.

" He doesn't seems to good," said Liz.

" What's his problem?" said Black*star.

" Do you guys feel that he's hiding something?" said Maka.

" Well he was acting weird ever since he came back," said Kid.

" Maybe he got rejected by Marie. I mean both of them were gone at the same time," said Patty. Everyone though about it and agree. Both were gone at the same day. Pro. Stein could of asked Marie out but the the end she had no feels for him.

" Well, what are we doing here!? Lets go help Pro. Stein!" yelled Black*star. Everybody went back to Pro. Stein.

" Pro. Stein we want to help you get over it," said Maka.

" Get over what?" Stein was confused but knows it's going to be bad.

At Celestia Place~

" Kyrura what are you waiting for? Knock the door!" said Yuki. Kyrura just stand still.

" Derek you open it while I'll be here while it's safe" Derek open the door and said," what do you mean by while it's safe?"

" KICK!" yelled Celestia. She kicked him in the face.

" Never mind" and he fell unconcius. She looked at Kyrura.

" Oh, you're back!"

" Yeah, I am," said Kyrura.

Celestia jumped in the air. She wears black skinny jeans, a white tie-neck top shirt and black boots. Her black hair is in a bun and she also have bangs. Celestia is slim, flexible and in an average height. Kyrura was scare of her. If not careful Celestia's soul wavelengh can kill her because of her pure, nice and happy soul. The total oppesite of Kyrura's soul. Her soul was unstable, quick-tempered and serious. They were friends since Kyrura knew in case madness took over her. Celestia's wavelengh can kill the insanity also Kyrura like her as a friend.

" Can I join the group of your? It seems fun!" Celestia said enthusiasticly.

" Sure," said Yuki.

" How many do we have now?" asked Aurora.

" Kyrura, Derek, Me, Mona, Yuki, Aurora and Celestia so 7. We have 7." said Misty.

" One more," said Kyrura.

" Hey! Are you forgeting the rest!?" stated Derek.

" Nope. The others are already in the DWMA, you idiots," said Kyrura.

" So, Tori is the last one we have it find," said Mona.

" Yay! Tor-Tor is coming!" said Celestia.

At Stein's house~

" Stein we know that you love Marie but it's time to move on," said Maka while pating his back.

" What are you talking about? I'm not in love!" said Stein. He sat on his chair and moved away.

" Oh really, then how come you been acting strangly after you two left?" said Liz.

" Cools guys like me would say the true. Right now you're not so cool." said Soul.

Stein moved away from them.

" Where do you think, you're going?" said Black*Star.

" Staying away from all of you,"

" Well you're staying here for a long time until you get over it,"

" Oh-no"

At Tori's Place~

" Yo! Tun-tun, I'm back sucker!" said Kyrura.

" I AM NOT A TUN-TUN!" yelled Tori.

" But you didn't say that your not a sucker!"

" Like always you're such a jerk!"

" What do you expect from a Kishan. A hug and cookies?!"

Tori transform her right arm to a metel spikey ball with a chain and smack it on her face.

" You Bakayaro! Go to hell!" said Kyrura. She punch her on the face and started a fight.

" Go Kyrura!" cheered Misty.

" Beat her Tor-tor!" cheered Celestia. After fighting the results came out.

" Annnnddd... It's a tie! " said Yuki.

Aurora and Derek faceplam.

" These people need extreme help," they said in a union.

At the DWMA~

" finally that's over," said Stein. He still remembered Patty's mean face. It was 6 days now. He was starting to worry. If Kyrura really did just leave them then will Asura suceed? Quetions keep on striking him. He shook his head.

" No she won't do anything like this,"

He went through the door and started class.

**A/N: Surprise! Most of your OCs are in my story. Misty and Mona are in this story cuz I wanna. Others right now are saying, " Where the Hell is my OC! You say it's going to be this story!" Wait until next chapter. I still have plenty of ideas in my head. Also if I say anything in Japanese, sorry! It sometimes show up but bakayaro means bastard.**


	4. A Weird Day

At the DWMA~

" Stop!"

" I can't see anymore!"

" It burns!"

Stein is happily dissecting the blob fish. Everyone close their eyes from the horror. The blob fish is green, slimy and maybe have a giant nose. Luckily, Spirit came in the classroom and interupted the class.

" Hey, Stein Lord Death wants you in the death room," Spirit said seriously. Stein understood why Shinigami called him. He follow Spirit to the death room. Inside is Kyrura and the others.

" Hi Kyrura," said Stein.

" Hello father," replied Kyrura. Everybody but Shinigami-sama and Spirit is shock.

" Wait. That's your father!?" said Tori in disbelief.

" He's scary," said Mona. She hide behind Misty.

" So anyways, do you know why we're here," said Shinigami-sama. Celestia jump in the confersation and yell, " TO KICK ASURA'S BUTT!" Aurora cover her mouth and drag her back.

" Yes and to enroll the DWMA,"

Kyrura shivered a bit from what Shinigami-sama said. Spirit was the only one that saw her reaction.

" What's wrong?" asked Spirit. He was curious why she is scared about.

" No-nothing," said Kyrura. She hated and is totally scared of people. She shivered more and it is very noticable. Stein knew why and embace her. Everybody is dead shock by that.

" That's not cool man, not cool," said Derek.

Spirit is jealous. He wish that Maka is scared so he can give her a supportive hug. Unfortunely Maka isn't scared of anything. He try his best to hide his tears but couldn't keep himself together. He go to his corner and cry there. Misty and Celestia feel bad for him and help him out.

" Mr. Deathsycthe please don't cry I'm sure your daughter loves you," encourged Misty.

" Yeah! You're to cool to be hated," said Celestia. Spirit cry even worst and took out his Maka doll and hug it.

Stein see everyone faces and stop huging.

" That was weird," said Aurora. Kyrura stop shivering but is still very scared inside.

" Anyways~ do you all partners?" said Shinigami-sama. Everybody sweatdrop and said no.

Shinigami-sama stick out three fingers and said," Ok~ I'll give three days to find a partner"

Everybody but Kyrura left the room.

Kyrura punch Pro. Stein's face.

" Huging me in pubilic?! Damn you!" she said. Spirit saw her punch him and felt alot better. He stop crying and help Pro. Stein stand up. His nose was bleeding badly. Stein grab a tissue and stuff it in his nose.

" Let's just go home," said Stein. He take her hood and drag her to his house without leting people see her.

" Same crappy house as always," Kyrura said sarcastically. She went to the refriderator and took some raw meat. She microwave it and eat it. Pro. Stein look back at the refriderator and it is empty.

" Kyrura can you buy some meat? You ate it all," said Stein. Kyrura pickpocket his wallet and took 30 dollars.

" Fine, I'm still hungry anyways," she said.

Kyrura walked out in the night. It was dead and silcent. Some stores are still open so she go inside one and buy raw meat. She eat a tiny bit to satifie her hunger. Kyrura see something in a dark building gap. It whimper as she walk towards it. She look at a stray pup in a broken box. It was black and grey siberian husky. The pup is weak due from the hunger and cold. Kyrura pity it and give some of the meat she bought. After when the pup finish the meat Kyrura leave it but it followed her. Kyrura turned back and pat it's head.

" You want to be with me?" Kyrura said. It said yes by barking.

" Ok then," She pick it up and place it on her shoulder. Kyrura walk to Pro. Stein's house and bring the pup to her room. Stein was so busy doing reseach on his computer that he didn't knowest the pup's soul. Kyrura put it gently on her bed. It snuggle on her pillow.

" Your name will be Alpha," she said. It jump on her in the liking of his new name. Kyrura and Alpha stettle down and sleep.

At the DWMA~

" Hey, what's taking Pro. Stein so long and where is Kid?" asked Maka.

" In his house. He said that he have something to do," said Liz.

This was the second day that Stein had to skip class. Maka is starting to worry. ten, tweny, thirty minutes pass by and still Pro. Stein hasn't come or a substiute. Until a minute later, a rolling sound being louder and louder and then Pro. Stein crashed in the class room because of his wheel chair triping on a lenge.

" Sorry for being late I was busy doing some errands," said Stein. He walk to the board and start teaching.

Wait.

Stein.

Doesn't.

Teach.

" WHAT THE HELL!" everybody yelled at the same time. Pro. Stein take a scalp and throw it right above someone head.

" Be queit or I'll disscet you all!" command Stein. Everybody quickly shut up.

" Is it weird that Pro. Stein is teaching?" Liz whispered.

" It is," Maka replied. They closely look at Stein to see he was really teaching them.

" That's impossible if Stein was teaching then Kid should also wear someing unsymmtral," said Liz.

In Kid's house~

" I'll show Soul and Blackstar that I can stay normal!" mumbled Kid.

Flashback~

_" Hey Kid look that window it's unsymmteral," teased Soul._

_" I'M AN UNSYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I don't deserve to live!" Kid dropped to the floor and cried. Soul and Blackstar went to the restroom and laughed crazily._

_" Good one Soul!" laugh said Black*Star. They bang their fist on the restroom door and holded their tears of laugher. Unknown, Kid watched and heard what they said. He angerily went to his house and changed._

End of Flashback~

He look himself at a mirror. He wear a black jacket with a design on one side but not on the other. His jeans was a bit ripped on random places and his hair is messer and the right side. He hold back his tears of sadness of not being symmtrical. He ran out of the house and go the DWMA. When he got there Maka and Liz's eyes open in disbelief.

" K-Kid, what happen to your OCD?" said Liz.

" Gone," Kid said calmy. Liz and Maka faint on what he said. After school, Maka and Liz wake up and leave with everybody else.

" Natalie, Gin, Ash and Maryse come here please," said Stein. They walk to Pro. Stein.

"Pro. Stein are we in trouble?" ask Ash. He wears a long white sleeve jacket with black stripes going around the crest area. Under it is a grey T-shirt. He has blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Around his neck is a white bandana.

" No, but I have news," Stein said. He take out a cigerete and lit it.

" Yeah, Mr. Screw head. What's the news?" said Natalie. She wears a long dark blue jeans and an unbuttoned white and blue checkered shirt. Underneath it is a green tank top. Her convers is white and green and she wears a silver chain neckace with a blue jewel that is in a form of a tear drop and a diamond mixed.

" Kyrura is back," said Stein. They were shock but he chould be lieing.

" How do you know?" said Gin.

" Just wait," and he left the room. They are confused. What does he means _just wait_.

With Pro. Stein~

As Pro. Stein go to his sticked house Maryse was stalking him in the shadows. Stein sense her soul and turn to a corner but when Maryse got there it was emty.

" God, damn it!" piss Maryse.

Pro. Stein is above on the building seeing Maryse highly piss. He cosionly go home. He doesn't want anybody to stalk him. When he reach to his house he sense Alpha's soul. Alpha jumped on him when he come in. Stein creeply grin wnd take the pup to the labatory, but Kyrura kick his face before he could disscet him.

" Don't disscet him or I'll kill you," Kyrura said seriously.

On the floor Stein understand and make a note not to piss her off or die. Kyrura carry Alpha to her room and place him there. She is hungry again this time for souls. She quietly run out of the house and kill someone. She eat the person's soul with delight. The victom's body is to noticable to see. If someone else find the body then the whole city would want to kill her. So Kyrura drag the bloody body and bury it in the sand outside of Death City. After she finish, she creep back home and go to bed.

At the DWMA~

" What did Pro. Stein mean just wait?" wonder Ash. He scrach the back of his head.

" To just wait," stated Gin. They walk to Natalie and Maryse.

" Hello!" said Natalie. Maryse just wave her hand.

" Sup! Maryse did you follow him and figure it it out?" Ash said eagerly.

" No, he tricked me and left but he does look sexy without his scars though," Maryse said. The three of them know that Maryse is a bit of a pervert so it didn't bother them much. They walk towards their home until they saw a different group. It was Aurora and the others.

**A/N: This chapter is weird, then for me. I think the whole point and turn in the chapter kinda bend the story a bit but now I showed Kyrura nice and protecive side. If you didn't see it, read again it's there. Plus Sorry for the wait. School bitch slap me and gave me a hard time. I had to stop learning Doth and Japanese for a while or else I'm gonna get kick out of GATE class. LA is going to be my down fall.**


	5. On Hold, Sorry!

**A/N: Sorry, but I have awful news to say. This story is in HOLD for a while. I'm moving to Texas and I'm stressed and tired right now. I might continue this after a couple of weeks or so, but I will still continue this just wait. Thank you for reading this.**


	6. First day at the DWMA

Outside in the night~

" Hi-ya! Guys!" said Natalie. She is the first one to talk out of the silence. Most of them stare with confuse looks on their faces.

" Sup" replied Derek. Still everyone is still have an ambivalent feeling.

" Why are you guys here?" Gin ask.

" We need partners and fast too!" Celestia shout.

" Except me and Mona! We are so awesome that you guys might not join us!" Misty tease.

" Misty, please be quiet. You're going to wake everybody." Aurora said nicely.

Maryse point her finger at Ash and said," I pick you as my partner"

" What!? No way!" Ash defend. Soon all of them got on an arguement of who is the others partner. Aurora and Gin stay away from them.

" Hey, do you want to me my weapon?" ask Gin. Aurora think about it and look at the fight that thier friends are doing.

" Ok," and they shake hands.

At Stein's house~

Kyrura twist and turn in her bed trying to block the noises from outside.

" Those bakas!"

She stomp out of the house and throw a fit to make them shut up.

"GODDAMNIT! Can't you do that tomorrow! I'm trying to enjoy the peace and queit of the night and you bakas piss me off!" yelled Kyrura out of rage. Everybody obey and stand still as if their lives depend on it. Kyrura walk back home.

" I feel better now," she sigh.

Everyone watch her go and stared arguing again.

" They are so dead tomorrow," said Gin.

" Agreed," added Aurora.

Back with Kyrura~

" I'm going to kill them tomorrow," Kyrura curse. She fall on her bed and put the pillows over her ears. Alpha is also annoyed too and he chew on a bone to relise his anger.

At the next day~

Gin and Aurora start their first day of school. Prof. Stein tell them to wait outside the classroom until he call them. Everybody in the class whisper to each other hoping and guessing their new classmates.

" We have new students today. You can come in now," Stein said.

Aurora and Gin walk inside. Aurora wave hi to everybody and said," Hi, my name is Aurora and this is my meister Gin,"

Kid widen his eyes a bit. Liz look to her right and knowest Kid's expression on his face.

" Hey, Kid is there something wrong," ask Liz.

" Nothing," reply Kid. Liz feel that somthing fishy is going on with him.

" Ok," she lie. She totally feel that something is fishy.

Aurora and Gin sit down near Maka and Soul like Prof. Stein said. Maka smile at them and Soul snore in his nap.

" Hello, I'm Maka and this is Soul," Maka look at Soul. A vain pop in her head. Soul wake up but it is to late.

" Maka Chop!" He faceplant back at his desk.

" What the hell was that for Maka!" said Soul. Maka now has two vain on her head and point Aurora and Gin. Soul immediately greet himself to them for his sake of not getting maka chop again.

" We can give you a tour around the DWMA," Maka said politely.

" Thanks," said Gin.

Kid stare at Aurora through the whole class. Nobody knowest but one, Liz. She watch him the whole time. She is wondering why the girl got his attention so much. More quetions pop in her head. The school bell ring and everyone go to the lunch room. Maka and Soul give a tour around their school. With some little time to spare they walk to the cafateria to eat lunch. They sat down on the table with the others.

" Aurora, Gin, this is Liz, Patti, Kid, Tsubaki and-"

" YOUR GOD! BLACK*STAR" interrupt Black*star.

Tsubaki put him back at his seat. Everyone talk to each other until the bell ring. They all went back to the classroom. Kid grab Aurora's arm and drag her to an deserted room.

" It's been a while you know," said Kid.

" It really is haven't it?" she said.

They talk some things about what happen in the past. It wasn't long until they look at the clock and knowest that they are late. Aurora and Kid run back to the classroom and apologize to Prof. Stein.

" That's weird," thought Liz. Kid is never late.

She is getting more suspicious about them. After school end, Aurora and Gin go back home. As they walk by some guy point at the newspaper and said to the other guy," look at this. A person has gone missing from Death City. Nobody saw him again after he took a walk in the night,"

The other guy didn't really worry about the news and said," Maybe a Kishan egg is here and killed him but the DWMA will kill it,"

Aurora and Gin gulp. They know who the killer was. It is Kyrura but lucky she manage to cover her tracks for now. Aurora go home but Gin walk to Kyrura's house.

" You need to be more careful or they might find out," warn Gin.

Kyrura yawn out of tiredness.

" Ok, thanks for telling me," mumble Kyrura. Sleepiness take over and she went to her bed and sleep. Alpha curl to a ball and sleep too.

Gin relax and walk home. He was relief that she take his warning.

With Misty and Mona~

" Thanks, you guys! Me and Mona just miss our first day because of your argueing!" Mona said angerily.

Maryse point her finger at Ash and yell," It's not my fault! If mister killjoy here accept me as his partner earlier, we wouldn't have this mess!"

" What!? It's not my fault!" defend Ash.

" This is stupid," said Derek. They were on the other side of Maryse and the rest.

" Yeah! But I wonder where is Kyrura? She should be here kicking their ass right now," Celestia stated.

" Your right, Celestia. Where is that lazy whore?!" said Tori. They scrach their head.

"Let's just go and leave them for a while," said Yuki.

" Mr. Screw head, is probily mad because we skip class today," said Natalie.

"Maybe," said Celestia.

At Stein's house in night~

" Shit, I'm bored. Maybe I'll go take a midnight tour," Kyrura said to herself.

She got out of her bed and bring Alpha with her. Both walk around the city. Not alot of people was still awake. She see seven people talking. Kyrura hide on a behind a wall and listen to their confersation.

" What do you guys think of the new students," said Maka. All of them gave a good coment.

" At least they're nice," said Tsubaki. Maka sense a soul nearby. Kyrura know that Maka caught her. She immedianly left.

" Maka, what's wrong?" ask Soul. She calm down and reply," nothing, I thought that somebody was stalking us,"

Kyrura go back home. Alpha jump and run everywhere. They walk to their room and sleep.

At the next day~

Misty, Mona, Maryse and Ash go to school. They settled things last night. Misty kick the door open and jump in front of Prof. Stein.

" Hello, my name is Misty and this is Mona!," Misty shout. Black*star jump out of his seat. He is jealous because Misty is stealing his spotlight right now.

" Well then Misty, I'M BLACK*STAR! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" Black*star interupt. Misty and Mona quickly sit at their seat. It is in the other side of where he is.

" Hi, I'm Ash and my meister Maryse," Said Ash.

Maryse look at every guy in the class. Some blood drip from her nose. Maryse pass out after her dirty thinking. Ash drag her to their seat. Aurora just facepalm at their introducion. Aurora and Gin guide them around the DWMA. Misty run infront of them and got lost 5 times with Mona. Unknown Liz is watching them.

" Something weird is going on," Liz whisper to herself.

The school bell ring and everyone go home but Aurora and Gin show Ash and the others their new friends from yesterday. Liz glare at them. The rest happily introduce themselves to them.

" You're hot," said Maryse.

" Me?!" Soul said in disbelief. Maryse look closer at his face.

" Yes you," she reply. Soul back away from her And at a far distance, he ran away. Maryse follow him.

" So Aurora how are you today," said Kid.

" I'm feeling symmtrical today," reply Aurora. Liz glare suspisously then more at her.

" Really? Then if you don't mind, I'm going to check that," Kid said.

He take out his measuring tape and other stuff and make sure she is absolutely symmtrical. After some time, he is relief that she is perfectly symmtrical. They all go outside and hangout. They just, talk, joke, and Soul, Black*star, and Maryse getting Maka Chops. For Liz she pretend to enjoy the time but really she is suspicious of the new students. There is a feeling in her gut to not trust them and she listen it. At the end of the day, They all go home to sleep. As Maka and Soul go home they see Prof. Stein thinking serverly at something. Maka is worrying about him so she talk to him.

" Prof. Stein are you ok?" Maka ask.

" The work at the DWMA just got me," he lie.

" Can I help?" Maka did her puppy face.

" Nice try, but no," and Prof. Stein walk away.

With Kyrura~

" One more day. I hate meeting new people," said Kyrura. She eat some raw meat and sleep on her bed.

**A/N: I'm back! But still packing things up. I was bored do nothing for the pass one or two weeks so I did this chapter. Future chapters will take some time because like I said, I'm packing my things up for Texas.**


	7. Kyrura's Past

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, again. I am still busy with my shit load of homework and FINALLY I'm in Texas. I am going to add in some action maybe the next chapter. Well MAYBE, cuz I want to add some in. Also romance too, but I'm no fan. Only my friend Likes it. **

**P.S. this chapter is based on Kyrura's past~**

" Mommy!" yelled out Kyrura.

She ran up to her mom and hugged her. It was two weeks since they saw each other. Cathy, Kyrura's mother, patted her in the head. She looked around for her husband and saw him walking towards them. Cathy was gone for a trip in the forest to see if the wolves are doing well without her in their new enviroment. She worked as a canine behavorist and a mom. She loved to work as both. It always made her smile and feel happy.

Her husband, Morgan kissed her on the cheek. He missed her so much even though it was only two weeks. He was a pianoist but wasn't very popular and rich. It didn't bother him at all. He wants to have a normal and peacful life anyways. He brought Kyrura to the playground so he can talk to his lovely wife.

" So, how was the trip?" Morgan asked. He kept an eye on Kyrura to make sure nothing bad happens to her but he mostly look at his wife's happy smile.

" It was great. They didn't have any problems. In fact, they are doing better then what I exspected." Cathy reply.

She took out a note book out of her pocket and flip through it. It was her scedule, list and calender. She almost forget that the next two days are her best friend's party. Kyrura played on the slide and chased a butterfly. She had a hard time catching it but it landed on Cathy's note book. Cathy catched the butterfly for her. It was royal blue and had black marks on the ends. The butterfly seem to glow even though it was still day time. Kyrura took it from her mother and let it go.

" Mommy, can you teach me everything about them? Please!" Kyrura begged. Her mother was confused when she said them.

" She meant the wolves, foxes and coyotes. She is very interested you know. Our daughter can't stop talking about how she wants to make us proud someday and other stuff. But still, its cute," Morgan said.

" Yeah! Daddy already teach me how to play the piano, but I want to know about your job too." Cathy laughed happily and said yes to her. They are going to start tomorrow if she doesn't have to much things to do.

At the next day, Kyrura jump out of her bed and went to her mother's room. It made Cathy smile to have such a great family. They spent three hours together. In the end Kyrura had to sleep to back out of learning.

Morgan played on his piano. He love it when it plays a sound. It makes his mind calm and peacful. He noticed that his friend was acting weirdly now. He saw his friend flinch and shiver if he made eye contact. But Morgan highly trusts his friend so he didn't ask about it unless his friend willingly said it. A week pass by quickly and so they went to their friend's house to party. It wasn't really a party more like just hanging out. They were the only one there.

" Hi, Cathy and Morgan," Havin said to them. He flinched when he and Morgan made eye contact again.

" So how are you doing, Havin?" Cathy asked.

" Ok, I guess," he reply. They talked about what is happening in thier lives and other stuff. Kyrura was there siting queitly. She remembered everything about what her mom has told her.

" I'm sorry," said Havin. A knife was behind him. His hands tremble at the though of killing his best friend. He had to or else he's going to die.

" Sorry for what?" Morgan puzzled. Havin frowned even worst for every second.

" Turn around and I'll show you,"

Morgan and Cathy smiled at him and turn around. Havin stabbed both of them quickly behind their backs. Kyrura's face froze in pain and sadness. She counldn't believe what happen. Tears rolled down her face.

" Why?!" Kyrura yelled in disbelief. She felt the awful pain of the air. It hit her everywhere in her body. The silence was so long to her. Every second felt like hours.

" TELL ME WHY!" she sceamed with grugde.

Havin just stare at her. Blood drip at the floor. from his knife. He walked to her and tried to slice her with it. He missed every time. Kyrura ran out the house and to the street. The picture of her parents at the floor covered with blood shot a bullet through her heart. She run far away from that place as fast as she could. She collapsed at the floor out of exsuation and pass out.

Unknown, a witch was watching her ran out of the house. The witch followed her and finally saw her at the floor. She smiled and drag Kyrura to her secert labatory. She place Kyrura on a metal table and chain her to place.

After one hour Kyrura woke up. She tryed to move but counldn't. She instantly noticed that she is chained. The witch came to her and touch her arm. Kyrura failed to move her arm away from the witch.

" My, my, are you scared?" the witch said in a teaseing voice.

" Who are you?" Kyrura asked fearfully.

" I'm a witch, my name is Pheyn," said the witch.

Kyrura saw alot of sharp tools on the other side of the table. It made her even more scared. Pheyn took something from a box. The thing was blue and round. Kyrura soon realized what it was. It was a human soul. The witch had a very creepy grin on her face.

" Open wide,"

Kyrura scream at the pain. Pheyn forced her to eat some human souls. Kyrura cried at the process. It was only one thing to do. Stay there and except fate, but it hurt so bad. She wished that she could pass out soon. Some blood splatted onto the floor. Kyrura felt so much pain that even breathing felts like hell. The witch laugh at what she did. Pheyn felt so happy doing it to her. Giving pain to someone else gives Pheyn pleasure. The sight of terror, the screams, and blood makes her want to laugh insanely.

" Your probably wondering why I'm laughing, right? It's because seeing you in pain and suffering makes me happy and that I made a kishan," Pheyn said joyfully.

The witch left the room. Kyrura lay there on the table. Feeling both physical and mental pain. She through to herself. _She forced me to eat human souls. I'm a kishan now. Why. Why! WHY ME!? DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL! _Kyrura the cried more, but in anger. Luckily the chains broke off after some beating. Kyrura quietly escaped the secret labatory. When she made it outside, she was in a dessert. She walked for hours and hours under the laughing sun. Blood was still driping slowly from her wounds. Then she saw a city in the distance and ran towards it, but when Kyrura got there she fainted due to blood loss.

She woke up and looked around. She was in a weird stitched room. Her wounds were bandaged and cleaned. A guy with a big screw on his head was right next to her. Kyrura trembled in fear. The guy calmly patted her head, but she was still in fear.

" What do you want from me!?" Kyrura said angerly.

" Nothing," he said calmly and sure.

" You're a liar. I know that you are going to do something awful,"

_Damn. I wanted to dissect you._ He thought.

" Who are you?" Kyrura asked.

" My name is Franken Stein, but please just call me Stein,"

" What do you want from me?" she asked again.

" I told you nothing, but now it's my turn to ask quetions"

" What happen to you kid?" he asked.

" A witch forced me eat human souls," she reply. Prof. Stein was surprise about what she said.

" Where are your parents?"

" Dead,"

" Do you want to stay here with me?"

" Can I trust you?"

" Yes,"

" Then ok, I'll stay,"

Kyrura watched as Prof. Stein leave the room. She sigh in releif that he was gone. She was scared. Scared from humans. Prof. Stein went to talk to Shinigami-sama. He wanted to talk about the girl he found. He saw Spirit with him as he step into the room. Spirit was crying insanly from the divorse. He ran out of the room without noticing Stein right next to him. Stein was now alone with Shinigami-sama.

" Wazzup! How you doing?! Is everything alright?" Shinigami-sama said.

" I found a girl. She'd turned into a kishan by a witch, but she seems harmless and scared," Prof. Stein said seriously. Shinigami-sama was surprise and yet scared at the same time. _A new kishan is a really bad, but Stein said she's harmless and scared. Maybe we can... No that will never work, but it won't hurt to try. _He thought to himself.

" Stein, I want you to raise her," said Shinigami-sama. Prof. Stein cocked his head up in disbelief.

" Why?" Stein defended.

" Think about it. You don't want another _evil_ kishan to destroy the world again,"

Stein took a moment to think. Then he finally know what he meant. Shinigami-sama wants the girl to fight with the DWMA instead of fighting againt it even though she was a kishan.

" Fine, but what happens if it fails," said Stein.

" We'll think about later on,"

Prof. Stein went back to her room. She was still shivering from the looks of him. He carefully walked up to her. He asked her to be his daughter and she accepted it. The next day, Kyrura went out of bed and she noticed something different about herself in the mirror. Her eyes were crimson red like blood. It creeped her out a bit. After she changed her clothes, she went out of the room. She was still shaking in fear. She saw Prof. Stein on the computer doing reseach. She smiled.

" Lets start over, but this time, I'm ready," she said to herself.

**A/N: When Kyrura speak, her grammer is wrong on purpose. I think?**


End file.
